


Between Boys

by spiders_stars



Series: Between!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen discovers being in the middle is a pretty good place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Boys

There was the tiniest nagging fear beginning to build in Jensen that he was quite possibly addicted to his next door neighbor Jared Padalecki and the man's dog, Harley. Jensen wasn't completely certain if you could be addicted to something like that but it seemed possible. And he really couldn't get enough. Life was the only thing keeping Jensen from permanently implanting himself in Jared’s home.

He could only go visit Jared a couple times a week without drawing suspicion. It helped when he begged and pleaded and finally convinced his parents to get him a cell phone. At least this way they wouldn’t call Chris’ house looking for him and he didn’t have to keep lying to his best friend about covering his whereabouts. All in all, it was pretty tricky to keep up his lifestyle. 

But it was completely worth it. 

Especially when little moments came along that made Jensen realize just how lucky he was. Like a month or so after he’d lost his virginity to a dog and a man he might be a little in love with, when his parents declared they were going out of town for the weekend because Jensen’s Aunt was sick. Mackenzie was staying at her friend Becky’s place and Jensen was supposed to stay at Chris’. 

Like that was really going to happen, Jensen wasn’t even going to tell Chris, he was spending the entire weekend with Jared and Harley, even if they didn’t know it yet. 

It was just barely sunset on a Friday evening when Jensen watched his parents drive off, waving to them and smiling and holding his breath. The moment the car was around the corner he snatched his bag from just inside the door and made sure it was locked before taking off down the side walk and up the front path of Jared’s house. He could see the lights on in the living room, could hear the low murmur of the TV and that alone was enough to get Jensen’s blood going.

What? He was fourteen; sometimes a pop tart could turn him on if he thought about it just right.

“Jensen, hey,” Jared pulled the door open and smiled down at Jensen, clearly a little confused to see him. Jensen sort of loved that, the way his brow pulled together when he was trying to figure things out.

“My parents are out of town for the weekend and I’m looking for a place to say.” Jensen was attempting his best _I’m sexy_ look, purposefully letting his hip jut to the side and his fingers to catch on the edge of his shirt. He knew Jared couldn’t resist him being innocent sexy, Jared said he did it naturally but Jensen never knew about it.

Clearly it was working though, Jared’s face turned a shade or two darker and his eyes narrowed even as he smiled. “So you just thought you’d stop by huh?”

“Well if you’re busy I can go to Chris’.” Jensen shrugged and half stepped back. He was sort of teasing but mostly he was unsure, nervous that maybe Jared really didn’t want him over. It still wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to believe that Jared might actually want him.

“Come in here you tease,” Jared laughed and snagged Jensen’s sleeve, tugging him into the house.

The door clicked shut behind him and Jensen tilted up, moaning the moment Jared’s lips were over his and kissing him deeply. Their mouths slid together, still just as leg weakening and spine tingling as always. 

Just as Jared's arm slid around Jensen's middle, lifting him slightly off the ground and deepening the kiss, a soft and cheerful bark came from their sides. Jensen laughed against Jared's mouth, turning from the man to greet Harley. 

"How's my boy?" Jensen said cheerfully, rubbing along the top of Harley’s head and grinning at the lick he got in return. 

"I thought I was your boy." Jared murmured from behind him, stepping in close and purposefully rolling his semi hard cock against Jensen's ass.

Jensen's eyes fluttered for a moment, his fingers stilling on Harley's fur. "You're my man." Jensen whispered, flushing with the words.

Jared laughed, a deep rumbling noise that echoed in the front hallway. “Of course I am. Looks like Harley missed you.”

The dog’s tail was wagging eagerly along the floor and Jensen swallowed thickly. He knew it wasn’t likely that he could interpret the dog being _horny_ or something but he was pretty sure if he could, it would be happening now. “I missed him.” Jensen breathed and slowly turned to Jared, pressing up against his body. “I missed you too.”

“Mm, yeah, I missed you. How was Chris’ birthday thing last week?” Jared dipped down once more, running his tongue the full length of Jensen’s neck. 

“Boring. Wanted to be here. All Chris does is talk about girls.” Jensen’s voice came out a little breathy which couldn’t be helped, Jared’s heat was sort of maddening, especially since his hand was now slipping under Jensen’s shirt and pushing up. 

“You could try talking to him about what you’re interested in. Or… watch the dogs for awhile. Of course you’d never think of playing around with Nixis and cheating on poor Harley and I.” Jared tugged at Jensen’s backpack, tossing it across the hall where it landed at the bottom of the stairs. 

“C-cheating?” Jensen whispered and allowed Jared to tug him toward the stairs, grinning at the tap of Harley’s nails on the wood as he followed. “Does that mean I’m your boyfriend?”

Jared’s steps paused as he glanced down at Jensen, his lips pulling up in a smirk. “I think I’m a bit old for the word boyfriend.”

“Can I call you it anyway?” Jensen grinned hopefully at him, pretending like his heart wasn’t racing with nerves. It would be a big deal to have a boyfriend, and even if he couldn’t tell people who Jared was specifically, he’d really like being able to say he had a boyfriend. 

“Sure Jensen, you can call me your boyfriend.” Jared laughed again and continued tugging Jensen up the stairs to the bedroom. “For a few moments I thought maybe we’d have dinner first, watch a movie, but Harley’s so eager, he just can’t wait.”

“Yeah I can tell Harley’s really eager.” Jensen muttered, rolling his eyes and laughing when Jared shot him a look. “You’re almost pulling my arm out of the socket.”

“Would you prefer if I carry you?” Jared asked and before Jensen could answer he swept down, throwing Jensen over his shoulder and half jogging up the stairs. 

Jensen was a bit embarrassed by his squeal, hands slapping down onto Jared’s back as the man moved them quickly, too quickly. It was enough to make him a little bit dizzy but then he was laughing so hard that couldn’t possibly be helping. “Jared, put me down!” Jensen squealed, kicking his legs down not nearly as hard as he could. 

“Yes sir,” Jared called and chucked Jensen, sending him up through an arc in the air.

Another one of those embarrassing squeals fell from Jensen as he collapsed onto the bed, panting softly from the adrenaline rush. He was painfully hard, something about Jared throwing him around like that. Jensen’s entire body was sparking and swelling with warmth and he stared up at Jared, watching him slowly unbuckle his jeans. “You been thinking about what you want to do with me?” He asked in a soft whisper, wondering if this was one of these moments where he sounded sexy without meaning too.

“Oh baby, there are so many things I want to do with you.” Jared smirked and tugged his belt free, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. 

Just like that Jensen was pretty sure his face was hot enough to fry an egg on it or something. Sometimes Jensen imagined what his friends would say if they saw him around Jared. At school he was plenty confident and cocky, a lot of the girls thought he was cute and even if it was pretty common knowledge he was gay, now-a-days it just kind of made him more popular. Jensen even played baseball and he was plenty confident on the field.

The minute Jared was around though, he felt a little like a spastic freak or something. Or like a couple weekends ago when Jared came to one of his games with Harley and he caught sight of them on the side of the bleachers. Jared had been talking to his parents, laughing softly, looking drop dead in a regular t-shirt and black shorts. Jensen had been a nervous wreck the entire game.

Then they’d ended up winning and he’d had to explain to his parents why he thought it was appropriate to attack their poor neighbor with a giant sweaty hug. Thank god Jared had been smart enough to look shocked and laugh it all off. 

“Where have you gone?” Jared murmured, pulling Jensen from his thoughts. How Jensen had managed to space out while Jared was striping down to nothing was beyond him. Now Jensen was going to zone out all over again just gazing at the glorious miles of exposed flesh that made up Jared’s body. “You’re drooling.” Jared swiped at his lip, smirking at Jensen.

“Shut up.” Jensen mumbled and sat up on the bed, tugging his shirt up over his head and tossing it across the room. “I was thinking about the baseball game. Was really nice of you to come.”

“Had to see my boy play.” Jared grinned at him, stepping over to the edge of the bed and resting his calves against it. His hand extended to the side and only a moment later Harley was there, nudging against his palm.

They were a little creepy together, Jensen knew that Harley came already mostly trained but the way he and Jared clicked was almost surreal. “Wish you could have given me a kiss for celebration.”

Jared’s smile softened for a moment and he nodded. “Yeah, me too. Let’s not go down this path though okay? This is going to be a good weekend, we don’t need to dwell on the what if’s for awhile.”

“Alright.” Jensen nodded, smiling a little wider at Jared. He shifted back on the bed and lifted his hips, slipping the button free and tugging down the zipper. It felt like both Jared and Harley were watching him, like they were both as eager to have him naked. Jensen felt the rush of power through his body and his heart picked up speed all over again. “You two both look like you want to eat me up.”

“Oh we do baby boy, we really do.” Jared smirked and reached out, snagging Jensen’s jean cuffs and tugging sharply. 

Lying on Jared’s bed in just his tight white boxer briefs Jensen flushed, fighting off the urge to feel self-conscious. Jared called him gorgeous, Jensen thought he was too skinny, too scrawny, all bones and pale skin and random freckles across his arms, face and chest. But he didn’t try and hide because he trusted Jared with everything. 

“C’mere Jen,” Jared held out his hand, kneeling on the edge of the bed and smiling softly at Jensen.

Rolling up to his knees, Jensen crawled toward Jared and reached out, letting their hands touch first before his free hand settled on Jared’s chest, pressing over his nipple and slowly slipping down. “You gonna eat me up Jared?”

“Something like that.” Jared murmured and pulled him in sharply.

Jensen’s chest crushed hard into Jared’s and their lips met, sliding and colliding in quick hard passes. Jared kissed him like he was trying to devour Jensen, his fingers slipping under Jensen’s underwear and pulling over his cock, pushing down his thighs. All the air rushed out of Jensen when Jared pushed him back, tugged his briefs off and threw them across the room before flipping Jensen over.

On his hands and knees Jensen’s head dipped down, forehead pressing into his fingers as his legs automatically spread apart. Maybe he was a little over eager about the prospect of Jared being behind him, Jensen was a pretty big fan of rimming. It was definitely high up there on the list of things that got him worked up the most.

"Such a pretty little slut for it Jensen, the way you spread yourself without even being told too." Jared murmured as his lips grazed over Jensen's ass, mouthing along the skin. "Tell me what you want."

For far too long Jensen had been waiting got this, but then, even a day without it felt too long. "Your tongue on me." Jensen moaned the words, wiggling his ass back for good measure. 

Hearing Jared moan too made it all worthwhile. "Gonna lick you nice and open and then let Harley have his turn. Bet you missed his doggie dick in you."

"Y-yes." Jensen choked on the word, caught up on the sudden sweep of Jared's tongue over his hole. It was different from Harley, but just as good, just as mind numbing. 

Jared’s tongue moved in long swipes over his hole, laving along the sensitive skin until it was quivering and pulling together. Jensen’s body shook with tremors, shuddering from head to toe as pleasure curled thicker and stronger through him. When Jared’s finger finally breached the tight muscle Jensen moaned, panting against his hands, hips automatically rolling back onto Jared’s finger to take in more.

His tongue pressed forward beside his finger, wet heat stretching him further, a second finger joining in and stretching apart. Jensen felt Jared shift forward, heat pressing along his back as he stretched out to grab a flavored lube from the nightstand. Jensen knew what that bottle meant and it sent shivers down his spine, anticipation a thick drug curling through him. 

Three fingers slid swiftly inside Jensen, the pressure familiar and the stretch tinged with the faintest burn. Jensen liked it though, he always did. His mind had been sparking along an idea over the last few days and as soon as he thought he could speak he was going to tell Jared. 

The moment came when Jared’s fingers slipped free and he slid back, scooting to the side to obvious make room for Harley to join them up on the bed. Jensen scooted forward as well, giving room for Harley and twisting around to see Jared. “I had an idea.”

“I love when you say that.” Jared murmured and crawled forward, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s shoulder. “Tell me about it.”

“Want Harley to fuck me,” Jensen sucked in a breath, shifting when the bed dipped as Harley climbed up and instantly began sniffing along the inside of his thighs. “While he’s, while he’s, _Jesus_ Harley,” Jensen moaned and rocked his body back, savoring the feel of Harley’s tongue lapping slowly along the length of him from balls to the top of his crack.

“Yeah Jen, what is it you want?” Fingers ran down Jensen’s back, Jared humming softly as he pressed up against him.

“Wanna suck you off.” Jensen gasped, straining his neck back to try and see Jared. “While he fucks me. So I’m- stuck… between you both.”

“Fuck.” Jared groaned and shifted forward, grasping Jensen jaw and sliding beneath him so their lips could meet.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, their mouths colliding and parting and falling apart as Jensen shuddered through waves of pleasure. Jensen pulled back from the kiss, knowing what Harley’s snuffling meant. The dog was moving in, pressing his tongue hard forward inside Jensen. He was getting restless, wanting more.

“He’s gonna,” Jensen groaned in a warning, knowing Jared liked to watch the beginning, to make sure that Harley did nothing that could hurt Jensen. It made him feel safe and taken care of and Jensen bent down toward his hands once more, bracing himself for what was to come.

A cloth was draped over his back moments before the bed dipped again, Harley leaping up and hooking arms along his side. There was a sharp jab of Harley’s dick along his thigh, against his ass, and then Jared was pushing forward and guiding Harley, helping him into place. The first split of his body, muscles stretching around Harley’s dick, had him shuddering and sucking in a sharp breath.

“Look at you baby, always so eager. You love the way Harley makes you his bitch huh? Always fucks you so hard.” Jared crawled back up his body, growling the words into Jensen’s ear.

The hard sharp stabs of Harley’s hips into him made it hard to breathe; Jensen was already seeing sparks because the way his body was bent and the angle of Harley’s thrusts were driving hard into his prostate. Jensen had no idea how he was going to last any length of time with the way Harley was going at him. 

Jared had moved in front of him now, was running a hand through Jensen’s hair and down to his shoulders to encourage him up. Harley never stopped, the brush of fur running along Jensen’s thighs as the dog pushed harder and harder forward. Already Jensen thought he could feel hot come filling him, _breeding_ him as Jared always said and Jensen sucked in greedy lungfuls of air to try and calm himself.

His eyes flickered up Jared’s body, landing on the swollen red curve of Jared’s cock right there in front of him. Before Jared could even move forward Jensen was parting his lips, closing his eyes and moaning softly. “Jared,” he murmured, digging his nails into the blanket. “Wanna taste you. C’mon.”

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Jared groaned and shifted closer, hips tilting toward Jensen.

The first pass of the salty slit across Jensen’s lips had him moaning again, parting his lips wider and latching onto the silky flesh. He’d gotten really good at sucking Jared’s cock, he loved the way it filled his mouth and stretched him wide. And he loved this even more, caught between the both of them, Harley fucking hard into his ass and Jared’s hips slowly picking up speed to fuck into his mouth deeper and deeper on each thrust.

Jared’s hand was threading through his hair and tightening at the same time Jensen could feel the first push of the knot. _God_ it was always so big, Jensen never stopped being surprised by how it stretched him open. He never thought he could handle it, never thought his body would be able to stretch and part wide enough for Harley to get that burning knot deep within him.

Then Jared’s fingers were curling into fists, digging into his scalp and scraping over his skin. Jensen was breathing deeply through his nose, struggling to control himself while Jared’s hips continued their slow and steady rocking into his mouth. Harley’s thrusts into him were slowing as well and it took Jensen a few moments to realize Jared was purposefully matching his pace. 

“Look at you baby,” Jared growled, his body curving forward with each wonderful deep thrust. Jensen was amazed with how much he could take, relaxing his throat to pull in more, suck him down further. “Such a good little bitch, taking it at both ends. Jesus Jen, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this.”

It was the most maddening, wonderful torture Jensen had ever felt. He slid his tongue in slow circles around Jared’s cock as the man drew back, rocking his hips back against Harley just slightly as the dog adjusted to the knot burying deep within him. Jensen was moaning and he could feel it vibrating around Jared’s cock, pulling a loud moan from the man above him. 

Jensen’s body was aching just slightly now, Harley’s weight settling onto his back now that his knot was completely buried and Jensen’s neck stretched up to keep sucking along Jared’s cock. He couldn’t care less; he’d take any discomfort if it meant being caught between these two like this. Part of Jensen felt like he was being used, fucked on both ends and he’d never been so very painfully hard.

“C’mon Jen, my good little bitch, open up all the way for me. You want me to come down your throat? Fill you up like Harley’s filled you up? You like being all used up baby?” Jared’s voice was impossibly deep now, a rumbling growl that washed over Jensen’s body like the best kind of heat.

Then hot come was splashing along the back of his throat, Jensen jerked back but Jared kept him in place, holding him there so he had no choice but to swallow. And it was amazing, the way it slid thick and burning down his throat, filling him up just as Jared had said it would.

“Good boy Jensen, good baby, drinkin’ me all up,” Jared moaned and continued to rock his hips forward, working his release deeper and further down Jensen’s throat.

And it was that, the tightening of Jared’s hand in his hair and the knot still spreading him open with the occasional lap of Harley’s tongue on his side that had Jensen coming without even being touched. His entire body shuddered, his mouth parting until Jared pulled his cock back and Jensen’s hips rocked forward. Jared was gently stroking Jensen’s hair, already soothing him.

“Can’t believe you came without being touched.” Jared chuckled softly, shifting closer to support Jensen’s weight. “Fell apart just from us fucking you on both ends huh?”

“Jared,” Jensen gasped and his voice certainly sounded strained, hoarse from the cock he’d just had nearly down his throat. “This weekend’s gonna kill me.”

“Nah,” Jared laughed a little louder, dipping in to gently kiss Jensen before he shifted back. 

A few moments later the weight of Harley on his back shifted back as Jared helped him around so their position was more comfortable. Jared was so good to him like that, always making sure he was okay, that Harley didn’t pull away too soon and hurt him. 

“I love you,” Jensen mumbled sleepily, snagging a pillow to rest against. Then he realized what he’d said and his eyes snapped open, heart slamming in his chest. He really hoped that Jared hadn’t heard him, that would just be so bad. So not the impression he wanted to make and he really didn’t want to ruin their weekend.

“Jensen,” Jared sighed softly and shifted up to him again, gathering him up on his lap as he always did post sex while they waited for the knot to shrink enough. “I love you too.”

Jensen was pretty sure it was a different kind of love, or Jared thought his love wasn’t the same, but it was okay for now. Jensen was content enough to let it go. “You know what else I want to do this weekend?”

“Hmm?” Jared hummed, fingers stroking softly through Jensen’s hair once more.

“Maybe you can tie me up or something. You know, just me and you. If you wanted.” Jensen grinned, still not opening his eyes as he settled against Jared’s lap.

“Jesus. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Heat curled low in the pit of Jensen’s stomach again and he shifted restlessly, wetting his lips. “Can we stay up all weekend and have sex?”

“I’m not as young as you.” Jared pointed out and laughed. “But I promise by the end of the weekend you’ll be so sexually satisfied you won’t get hard for a week.”

Jensen thought it was pretty unlikely, considering he was getting hard just hearing Jared say _sexually satisfied_. But he was pretty excited to try.


End file.
